Avalon Children: Record de la Grande Guerre des Roses
by K.P. Grace
Summary: With her parents working overseas, Sakura Haruno lives alone in their house in Konoha City. Though being able to get by on monthly stipends from her parents, maintaining friendships and a high grade average at school, things start to get a little...boring. That is, until she a special surprise turns up in her home after answering a question from a mysterious flyer.
1. Acte Une: Rose Azur

_**Inspired by Datenshi no Uzumaki's Hana Taisen. Though I'll try my best to remain faithful to the elements of both Naruto (character-wise) and Rozen Maiden (concept-wise) in this fusion.**_

_**Credits:**_

_**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rozen Maiden: Peach-Pit**_

_**Hana Taisen, inspiration: Datenshi no Uzumaki (even if you're not so active here anymore)**_

_**This story: Me**_

* * *

**Avalon Children: Record de la Grande Guerre des Roses**

**Acte Une: Rose Azur**

_Once upon a time, there __lived a powerful wizard who traveled the world. He made a living using his magic to help and brighten the lives of the people he met. In his journey, he met and fell in love with a maiden with __hair as red as roses. __The two of them eventually married and got settled in a cottage by a river just nearby a village. __Although they reveled in their wedded bliss __and dreams of starting a family__, trials were never far behind. It began when th__e wizard found __his wife in tears one day and admitted that she would never be able to bear him any children due to an illness she suffered __when she was younger. __Despite her confession, the wizard held his sorrowful wife in his arms, telling her that he loves her and will not stop loving her nonetheless. __But e__ven with such an impossible obstacle in their lives, the determined wizard set out to fulfill his beloved's dream of a happy family. It was then that he decided that if they couldn't _have_ children, he will _make_ them._

_Thus he created the __dolls know__n__ as the Avalon Children..._

**~oOo~**

Time seemed to run slow for a girl with odd pink hair and green eyes who stared at the front of the class with one hand propping her chin, ignoring the teacher's droning while taking note of important terms written on the board that were most likely to pop up on a test. Today was just any other day for this middle schooler; though sometimes, it could get rather tedious. While life was all good and normal for this particular student, everything seemed to go all the same: wake up, go to school, come home, do homework, eat, sleep, and wake up again to start the cycle over the next morning. She sometimes wished something would come along and spice it up a little, make it a bit more exciting. Weekend and summer trips were good and all, but they only last for so long before going back to being stuck in a monotonous rut.

Though attentive and diligent, she the lessons bored her out of her mind; not just with the teacher's slow sleep-inducing drawl, but with his life in general. Everyday was the same: wake up, go to school, come home, do homework, sleep, and do it all over again the next day. Of course, there were those usual other parts of the routine that came in between, but nonetheless the same. She was stuck in a rut, and she starting to get sick of it all.

_RIIIIIINNG!_

Finally, time to go home! The girl thought that the day would never end. She wanted to leave as soon as possible today as there was a sale at her favorite grocery shop for a limited time, and she decided to go and take advantage while it lasted.

As she put away her things, a classmate approached her.

"H-Hey, Sakura," said her classmate. The girl turned to him while zipping her bag.

"Yes? What is it, Naruto?" she asked. Naruto, rather flustered, ran a hand on his spiky blond hair and pretended to scratch an itch.

"I was wondering if you're free today," he said. "You see, there's a new ramen house that just opened and..."

"Sorry, I don't think I can go," said Sakura, giving him a sad smile. "Today's shopping day and the grocer's having a sale. I really don't want to miss it."

Naruto gave a wry chuckle. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot that you live alone. Some other time then?"

"I'll think about it," said Sakura, heading for the door where her best friend, another blonde named Ino, from next classroom, stood waiting. Naruto sighed as he watched her leave; another attempt to ask her out foiled.

**~oOo~**

"Tried to ask you out again, didn't he?" asked Ino while walking next to Sakura on the way to the grocery shop. "Honestly, Naruto should just give up. Can't he see that you're just not interested?"

"Well, to be fair, I haven't made that clear to him...yet," said Sakura.

"Then why don't you? It's not like you like him like that anyway."

"Yeah, but-" A strong gust of wind blew, cutting off whatever Sakura was going to say. Both she and Ino held on to their skirts to keep them from getting upturned while they kept going towards the store.

"Sure is getting windy," said Ino, who looked up to the sky and saw that the clouds were grey and appeared heavy. "It's looks like it's gonna rain. We'd better get all this shopping over with before it starts pouring."

"Why don't you go on home, Ino? I'll be fine by myself," said Sakura by the time they got near the entrance.

"You sure?"

Sakura nodded, and started to say something else when without warning, a sheet of paper gets blown onto her face, making Ino giggle. The former quickly snatched it off in embarrassment.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"I'm fine. It's just paper." Sakura turned the wrinkled sheet over.

_Congratulations!_

_You have been selected as a winner out of 482654 unique candidates!_

_In order to qualify for your prize, you must answer the following question:_

Would you like to play?

Yes No

_(Please sign your name in print)_

_Please put this sheet into a safe place once you're done._

_The spirit Charme will take your form into another dimension to be evaluated._

_NOTE: Absolutely do NOT peek under any circumstance._

Ino raised an eyebrow as she read the paper over her friend's shoulder.

"What's that?" she asked. "It looks like you've won something, but it doesn't say what it is you've won." Sakura scoffed.

"Pft! No way. This is probably a promotional thing some small-name company is trying to pull to get attention. And they're not even doing a good job. I mean, really, who in the right mind would make these flyers and scatter them around just to make some random people feel special and raise their hopes up?" She read the words once more in disdain. "It doesn't even say what kind of prize it is; and what's with the other dimension thing? Please, only an idiot would fall for this kind of trick."

Ino eyed the sheet in mild interest. "But aren't you curious? It doesn't seem harmful. And it's not like it's asking you to pay or anything. If you ask me, the mystery of it is quite exciting."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. Though if you're not interested, I could take it off your hands."

Sakura looked at her best friend who was now beaming at her. It was obvious that Ino was interested in the dubious flyer she was holding. However, she had a point; the harmless piece of paper had certainly was making her wonder about the unknown prize. Without a word, Sakura pulled out a pencil from her bag, circled 'Yes' and signed her full name at the blank.

"Hey! I thought you said only idiots would fall for that," Ino whined as the latter folded the paper in half and slipped it in her bag.

"I know," said Sakura, "but with the way you were curious about it, made me curious as well."

Ino huffed. "Well played," she said. "Then I guess I'd best be going. I can't keep holding you back from shopping after all." She turned to leave with a parting wave.

"See you tomorrow." Sakura waved back before entering the store.

**~oOo~**

The rain fell in a mild shower. Sakura raced the best she could on the wet streets with an armful of groceries in a plastic bag and holding her school bag on top of her head as a crude umbrella. _Damn it! This is what I get for pondering too long on which brand of sweet dumplings to buy! _Fortunately, it didn't take long for her to get home. Upon getting inside, she shook off her wet shoes and dumped her school bag by the couch on the living room floor. At that very same moment, she noticed something off.

Sitting atop the coffee table was a large box...with a handle?

Sakura gently set the bag of groceries down and approached the box with mild caution. She wasn't into ordering anything off the internet so that speculation was crossed out of her mind. Was is from her overseas-working parents? No, that can't be either. Mailmen never deliver packages _inside _people's homes; that would be breaking and entering.

A closer inspection revealed that the box was in fact, a _case_. Sakura ran her fingers on the smooth dark polished surface and the elaborate gold gildings at the corners. A blue glass rosette with golden leaves sat at the very center. Wary, but curious, Sakura lifted the top. Her eyes widened at what she found. _A little boy? No... _Lying curled up inside as if in a deep sleep was a porcelain doll—one so well made it could be easily mistaken for a small child. Its short dark hair parted in the middle at the front and framed its face neatly, though it got messy around the back of its head where it just stuck a little upwards and straight to the side. Its pale peach skin looked so soft and rosy; Sakura wanted to reach out and touch its cheeks just to see if they feel the same as they looked. Its body adorned in elegant clothing that appeared inspired by the eighteenth century—an embroidered blue formal coat over a stone-gray waistcoat (concealing a tucked-in cravat), which in turn went over a long-sleeved white shirt if the ruffles showing out of the coat sleeves were to go by, and a pair of form-fitting white trousers tucked into a pair of shiny black brown-top boots.

With a little uncertainty, Sakura reached out to pull aside a lock of hair from its face.

"How handsome..." she mumbled to herself, taking in the sight of the peaceful sleeping face. Her hands then went to lift up the doll by the armpits from the soft cushions padding the case. She realized then that it was larger than she thought it would be—about that of a human toddler; no more, no less as it hung limp in her hands. It was also there that Sakura found that the ebony locks at the back of its head weren't the result of laying down too long. _The windswept hairstyle actually suits him. _She felt her cheeks grow warm, then turned the doll to lay it down on one of her arms and lap with the utmost care she could muster.

"It looks pretty darn expensive. I don't think either mom or dad can afford something like this even with all the money they earn abroad." Sakura mumbled on giving the doll a thoughtful gaze as she felt the softness of its hair brushing against the skin of her bare arm, and the silky smoothness of the skin of its bare hand in her own. "Whoever made this truly put a lot of love and talent into it. It almost looks like it could open its eyes and wake up at any time." She tenderly held its cheek with her free hand and bent a little to examine its face closer...and closer...and closer... _If I were to kiss it, will it turn into a prince?_

Sakura was just an inch away from having her lips descend upon the doll when her innate self-restraint kicked in and broke her out of her trance-like state. She shot back upright, mortified. _What the hell am I doing?! This is a doll for goodness' sake! _She sighed, looking back at the doll.

"So, what am I supposed to do with you?" Sakura cast her sight at the padded case and saw a tiny fancy winding key lying near the recess the doll had been. She picked it up.

"If you have this, I guess you must actually do something unlike other dolls," she said in musing. _Now, where to put it..._ She turned the doll over and found a hole on its back—perfect for the winding key to fit. The sound of little gears clicking and clacking broke the silence as Sakura wound the doll up a few times. Then to her surprise, the doll began to twitch and jerk in her hands, causing her to scream and drop it. Sakura jumped behind her couch and watched as the doll seemed to struggle to move as its inner mechanisms worked to help it stand up. It took a few wobbled steps forward then stopped once it became stable on its feet and stood up straight.

Before she knew it, the thirteen-year-old girl found herself being stared at by a pair of large dark coal-colored eyes.

The doll remained standing for a moment before turning to walk around the large piece of furniture towards the still anxious Sakura who slowly backed off as the 'haunted' doll came closer with its sharp piercing gaze fixed upon her.

"S-Stay back!" the girl yelled. "I-I'm warning y-you..." She thrust her arms forward, forming a cross with her fingers. "I know exorcism!" Sakura felt her back hit the wall and began to panic as the doll showed no signs of stopping. Her hands searched around her vicinity in a frantic frenzy to get a hold of something—_anything—_to use against the little terror. As soon as one of her hands finally got a hold of something, she didn't waste any time hurling it. Sakura knew that she hit her mark when she heard a 'thunk' followed by a 'thud'.

She looked on at the fallen doll as she took several deep breaths to calm herself. It now laid on its back with its eyes closed; knocked out cold from being hit by the decorative saucer she threw at it.

Sakura approached despite being still suspicious if only to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. She nudged the doll with her foot. It didn't respond. _I__t has to be some kind of mistake. _Who on earth would send her such cursed thing? She didn't think she had enemies; and if she had, she doubted they would go so far to send her something like so frightening. Sakura mustered a bit of courage and bent down to pick up the doll and put it back in its case and keep it there for good as soon as possible. Perhaps she could give it away somehow, or if not, send it to a shrine to have it purified.

She hadn't expected a tiny hand grabbing one of her wrists the moment she got close enough. Sakura shrieked, but it didn't let go. Instead, the doll used her wrist as leverage to help pull itself up.

"Cease your incessant wailing this instant. You are hurting my ears," came a smooth eloquent voice. It didn't take long for Sakura to figure out where it came from.

"You can talk?!" she asked the doll, who let go of her wrist. It got back on its feet whilst soothing a spot on its forehead that got hit.

"Of course I can," it said, irritated. "Had you not been so busy panicking, you would have found out right away. Seriously, screaming and throwing random objects for no reason; I thought human females were supposed to be gentle and soft-spoken."

Sakura didn't say anything, her mind still reeling from the fact that a doll was _talking _to her. Has technology already gone so far without her noticing?

"Well then, what is your name?" the doll then asked.

"S-Sakura Haruno," she replied without much thought.

"I see," said the doll, taking note of the girl's pink hair. "That's a nice name. It suits you well."

The girl blushed at the compliment, even if it came from a doll.

"My turn this time," it said. "My name is Sasuke of the Azure. The ninth doll in the series of the Avalon Children." The doll, now known as Sasuke, took a gentleman's bow in front of Sakura.

"Avalon Children?" the girl repeated in puzzlement. At that moment, Sasuke's eyes took on a mischievous gleam as he rose back up.

"And from this day onward—you, Sakura Haruno—are my minion."

Any semblance of being enamored any sort of initial apprehension got swept away in a flash at such a bold declaration.

"Wh-What? Minion?!" Sakura stood up, towering over the toddler-sized doll. "What the hell are you talking about?! There's now way I'm gonna be your or anyone else's servant!"

"I'm talking about Charme's query that you answered and signed," Sasuke said. Though confused at the name 'Charme', at the mention of a query, Sakura remembered the flyer she picked up not too long ago.

"You mean that thing?" At that revelation, the girl immediately went to search her schoolbag. "Where is it?" she said, rummaging through and even spilling out the contents to find the small sheet of paper. "I can't find it. It's not here anymore!"

"It's not there anymore since you already answered and signed it." Sasuke crossed his arms and gave her a pointed look. "Since I'm here, it's obvious that your application has been approved, and by winding me up, you have officially sealed the deal. As reluctant as I am, I don't have a choice other than to follow through."

"But wasn't that some terrible promotional deal or raffle drawing?" asked Sakura, then paused. "Wait a minute, this whole thing has to be a dream." She raised a hand to her forehead. "I must be getting sick from running in the rain. There are no weird sheets of paper or talking dolls."

"What are you babbling on about?" asked a very confused Sasuke who became even more so when Sakura started to pick up and put down the forgotten bag of groceries on the dining table and began to make her way to the staircase nearby. "Where on earth are you going? Don't ignore me!" Angered, Sasuke raced and delivered a swift kick to the willfully ignorant girl's shin, causing her to holler in pain.

"That is no way to conduct yourself before your master," he said while watching Sakura hop around on one leg, howling obscenities whilst clutching her aching one. "It's hard to believe a young human lady such as yourself could have such an appalling lack of manners; and all that foul language isn't helping it either."

"I can't believe something so small could kick so hard," Sakura mumbled while fighting back tears. She had stopped hopping and sank down on the floor as she rubbed the pain away.

"Think of it as revenge for hitting me with a flying projectile earlier." Sasuke huffed with arms akimbo. "Now that introductions are over, let's move on." He turned to look around the entire ground floor of the house, examining and scrutinizing everything in silence.

"What are you doing now?" asked Sakura, standing back up.

"I'm looking to see if this hovel is proper enough for me to live in," he said. Sakura bristled at him insulting her home. "It's only natural since we'll be together for quite some time. Now, do be quiet and let me work."

"Fine, geez..."

**~oOo~**

At the very top of the Konoha City Mall, a silent lone figure observed the bustling city below with narrow critical eyes as their intricate cerulean dress fluttered in the wind. They usually loathed the sight of humans, finding them pathetic, weak, and at times when awful memories would arise, evil. However, today, their focus was elsewhere.

They raised a small hand to pull one of the petals off the white paper rose nestled in their hair. In a small demonstration of power, the piece hovered above their hand and folded itself into a crane.

"Go forth," they said to the paper crane. "Find the one who bears the face of the devil." With a wave of their hand, the crane flies off to follow its master's bidding.

As for the master, all that is left to do is wait.

**~oOo~**

Sasuke went around the first floor of the house examining and scrutinizing everything in silence. He even went as far as to rub a tiny finger on several smooth surfaces such as the dining table, the chimney mantelpiece, the coffee table, and even the television, to check for dust. Sakura found all this unnecessary; she just had the whole house cleaned two days ago on a Saturday, which was the appointed cleaning day each week.

"Not bad," she then heard the doll say. "This is decent enough, I guess. While the aesthetics are sorely lacking, it'd have to do."

"If you don't like it, why not leave?" Sakura mumbled, seething. Though Sasuke seemed to have not heard.

"Alright, let's get down to business," he began, but got cut off when at abrupt sound of wood hitting a wall. When both human and doll turned to the source of the noise, they saw the window over the kitchen sink wide open, the curtains beating by the prevailing wind.

"Ugh! I though I had that window locked," said Sakura as she began to head over to close it.

_SWISH!_

Sakura could have sworn something had zipped past by her just before she could make three steps forward. It had been close enough for her ears to catch the whizzing noise it made.

"What the heck?" she asked, rather perturbed. "Did something just come in?"

"Sakura, don't move," she then heard Sasuke say. Puzzled, Sakura turned to see him looking tense, his body postured in a battle-ready stance. His scowling eyes locked at something behind her, much to her further confusion. The human then felt compelled to turn around to see the reason of his agitation, and let out a gasp once doing so.

Suspended in mid-air, a couple of feet before her, was a paper crane.

**~oOo~**

**Acte Une: Fin**

* * *

_**Sasuke's outfit was based on the period costume worn by the character, Robert (Patrick Dempsey), from the movie 'Enchanted'. Shown in the Kings and Queens Ball dance scene. **_


	2. Acte Deux: Rose Cerulean

**Act****e****Deux****: ****Rose Cerulean**

Sakura began to panic. There was so much happening all at once for a day that started out as normal as any other. She only wanted for something different from what she often had to go through everyday. It didn't have to be super special, but mysterious flyers, living dolls, magical flying paper—it was too much for a girl like her to take. At first, she didn't know whether to be happy or regretful, but given at how the situation escalated, Sakura was leaning more on regretful.

"Just great! As if this day couldn't get any weirder," she said. "How the hell is it even doing that?"

"So, I've already been found out," Sasuke said while still staring at the crane with contempt. "I didn't realize it'd be so soon."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura. At that moment, she heard another zipping noise go by. Two seconds later, she felt a stinging pain on her cheek; which she immediately covered with her hand, only to realize that it was wet. Upon close examination, Sakura became filled with horror once she saw the blood on her palm.

**~oOo~**

While the crane remained unmoving in its spot in the air, Sasuke and Sakura noticed a rectangular piece of paper embedded on the wall nearby, one of the edges bearing a red stain. Sakura was struck dumb, trembling, and unable to move in fright. Sasuke had to push her out of the way when more similar pieces of paper came rushing in, ready to slice the her into ribbons. The impact from her body the fridge proved enough for the girl to wake her from her fear-induced trance.

"Sakura, as much as I hate to admit it, let me tell you now..." said Sasuke, releasing the girl. "You're going to die."

The very mention of death did nothing but add to the girl's growing terror.

"The crane is a mere scout. I can only think of one capable of this. Their hatred for humans is only surpassed by their hatred for me." Sasuke looked up to the human girl who remained trembling on their spot. Meanwhile, the razor sharp paper removed themselves from the wall and began to gather. "If you don't wish to die, your only option is to tether with me."

"Te-tether? How?" Sakura managed to stutter. Several sheets from the flurry of paper once again assaulted the two of them, but the managed to roll away just in time.

"What the hell is causing this? Some kind of black magic?" asked a fretting Sakura as the rest of the sheets in the flurry pulled themselves together into an indistinct shape.

"No. Practitioners of black magic often prefer to send minions to do their dirty work," Sasuke replied, turning so that his back was to her, standing unabashed between the human and her potential papery death. "This is...another doll."

**~oOo~**

The shape took on a more dimensional form until it became recognizable as a feminine human-like from head to foot. Color faded in not long after—golden-hued skin, short bluish hair adorned with a small lopsided bun on one side and slightly hidden by a white rose, and a cerulean outfit that appeared to be a short kimono top with long swinging sleeves, and a Victorian style skirt mixed in. The unused sheets were left to fly around the room.

The new doll floated down the floor with a loud thud of platform wooden clogs on stocking covered legs and regarded Sasuke and Sakura with amber eyes heavy with loathing.

"H-How is this...No way! There are more of you?" Sakura cried at the new discovery, looking back and forth between the two dolls staring each other down. "Who is that?"

"It's been a while, Number _Zero_," said the other doll, her voice dripping with resentment. "Hundreds of years in fact."

"I see you have awakened as well. And while the feelings between us are mutually negative, is that any way to speak to someone you barely even know?" Sasuke responded in kind. "Also, it's quite rude to just barge in to someone else's home without properly introducing yourself. As the second eldest of all the Children, shouldn't you know better than to forgo your manners, Konan the Cerulean?"

"Wait a second, why did she say zero? Didn't you say you were the ninth?" asked Sakura. A couple of razor sheets were sent her way for her trouble, driving themselves on the granite countertop and narrowly missing the top of her head.

Konan's eyes were now on her, sparing no ill will towards the lone human in the room. "If you cherish your life, you best learn not to barge in when others are talking, _human._" She spat the word 'human' as if it were poison, then turned her gaze back at Sasuke. "That piece of junk has no right to call himself an Avalon Child; in fact, he wasn't even supposed to exist."

Sakura looked over the male doll, unsure on how he would react, or what she should do in the current mess she was in. What did that other doll meant when she said Sasuke was 'not supposed to exist'?

Sasuke, on the other hand, remained standing, unwavering in spite of the harsh words thrown his way.

"Nothing to say?" asked the second doll upon being met with silence. "Nevermind, you weren't much to a talker back then too. To be honest, I was quite surprised to feel your presence pop up after all this time." They flying sheets moved faster and became more threatening. Sakura gave a squeak and pressed herself further against the kitchen counter.

Sasuke decided that the conversation was had gone on long enough. Konan was a powerful doll, definitely not one to take lightly. Though with him not yet tethered to an intermedium, the fight will not be easy. Plus, there was his minion to worry about.

"Sakura," he called."

"Yes?" she answered.

"I want you to go and open my case. Hurry now! Things are about to get ugly."

"O-Okay..." Sakura pulled herself up from the floor in a languid fashion to move toward the living room, but was stopped when Konan's magical paper wrapped around her legs, immobilizing them. Sakura fell painfully on her front on the hardwood floor. Sasuke cursed in his breath. Konan then took note of the frightened girl and sneered.

"So you've decided to take a human partner; or should I say, _'owner'?" _she said. "And such a weakling too. That's rather disappointing. Back then, you could take out entire armies and level whole cities without having to tether. What happened?"

"Are you done?" asked Sasuke in an irritable tone. "You weren't one to let your mouth run off like that either. And by the way you are able to use your powers, aren't you tethered to a human yourself?"

The female doll's eyes narrowed, as the other's implications served to set off her anger.

"Shut up!" she yelled, and with a strong wave of her arm, her paper rapidly folded into airplanes and flew en masse at Sasuke, engulfing him in a vortex. And although Sasuke raised his arms to in an attempt to protect his face at the right moment, it was paltry protection against the onslaught.

"I've waited a very long time for this very moment, Zero. There's no way I'm passing over this chance to take my revenge on you!" Horrid memories from a hundred years ago surfaced in the Cerulean's mind: a dark stormy night full of cackling thunder and flashing lightning, burning ruins of what once was a lively town, herself in tears and on her knees with the broken remains of another doll in her arms, Sasuke shrouded in the darkness looking down at her with cold soulless eyes as an army of a thousand-strong could be heard marching their way from a distance...

"Though I have to say, thanks to you, I've managed to break through the obstacle that was heavily imposed on us—the ability to use powers without a medium. It's quite a shame that you have fallen when I rose. It would be more satisfying to fight on a more equal ground."

Sasuke struggled to remain standing in the midst of the vortex. He could feel the paper planes cut him in many various places; his clothes, his skin.

"Sakura, hurry!" he called out through grit teeth.

**~oOo~**

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out as she noticed small tears on the male doll's clothes appear one after another. _That psycho's going to cut him to pieces! _She tried to move her legs to free them, but to no avail—not only the sheets were bound tight, they squeezed her legs tighter together when she tried to tear them off. The human girl winced in pain.

"I wouldn't dare try that again if I were you, human," Konan told Sakura upon catching her trying to break free, "unless you're keen on spending the rest of your life as a cripple." She tittered in glee. Sakura cast her the meanest glare she could before looking back at the case still sitting on the coffee table. It wasn't far off. _I've got to hurry! _With newfound resolve, Sakura grabbed hold of the carpet and began dragging herself toward the case—if she can't run, she'll have to crawl. This act of defiance, however, didn't escape the Cerulean doll. One flick of her finger and the human girl's bindings tightened painfully once again, but that didn't stop Sakura from moving.

"Persistent little worm." More sheets went to cover and constrict more of Sakura's body, going from her waist to her chest. She could feel her breath getting squeezed out of her due to the constriction, and it was making her feel nauseous. Sakura stopped to try and quell the horrid feeling.

Konan was giddy. "Isn't this grand? In just one day, I'll be ridding the world of the two ugliest things: the false Avalon Child and his weak human partner. Don't you worry about your Gelel Rose, Zero, I'll take good care of it."

_Like you're one to talk! __You're__ sick! _Sakura decided to go for Sasuke's case again, ignoring the agonizing pains that came with her struggles to move. It was even getting to the point where it hurt to breathe and numbness started setting in. The Azure doll told her that she was going to die; however, she couldn't give up—she mustn't. She wasn't ready to die. She can't die. Not at thirteen years old. There are still so much to live for that she wouldn't get the chance to do and experience if she were to just lay down and die. Ino would be devastated, and her parents even more so if they found out their only daughter died in their own house. _Almost there... _

Once she got a hold of the handle, she pulled it down to her and opened it, taken aback when a deep blue colored spark shot out of the case and to Sasuke. Sakura watched it rapidly circle around the paper vortex, dispersing it and releasing the male doll. Konan seethed in fury upon seeing her paper airplanes falling useless on the floor.

"Thank you, Charme," he said to the spark. "And good job, Sakura. I guess you're not such a useless minion."

Sakura sighed in relief when she felt her paper prison loosen at bit, albeit remaining wrapped around her person.

"I heard that!" she said from back at the living room. "Way to be grateful, you jerk!"

"I'll make sure to compensate you later." His attention went back to Konan. "Now, I believe that it's my turn." The spark hovered next to its master, awaiting his next command.

Though she was caught off guard by the turn of events, Konan remained calm.

"I wouldn't count myself out yet, Number Zero," she said. "You may have brought out your artificial spirit, but you're still untethered and powerless. This battle is still within my favor." She waved her hand and the paper planes began to rise again.

"I'm not falling for the same trick twice," Sasuke said. "Charme, distract her!"

The artificial spirit went and flew around the other doll's head, breaking her spell over her paper. Konan batted at the spirit in exasperation to stop it from blocking her field of vision, but the it kept slipping away at each shot. Sasuke took the chance to go to Sakura.

"Listen to me," he said to her in urgency. "I don't know how long Charme will be able to keep Konan occupied, so we have to seize this moment to tether."

"How are we going to do that?" Sakura asked.

"You must swear to me your loyalty. Swear upon my name." The sound of a yell and rustling paper filled the air as soon as Sasuke uttered those words, alarming both him and Sakura. The Cerulean was becoming irate, her magical papers flying around wildly whilst cutting through everything they passed by reflected her increasing vexation.

"We're running out of time. Answer me. Do you, Sakura Haruno, swear your undying loyalty to the Rose of Azure?"

"Yes! I swear, I swear!" Sakura's fear of having the Cerulean doll take out her vengeance on them once and for all overriding any logical thought in favor of survival.

Sasuke smiled. "Good girl."

Sakura's breath hitched when she felt a warm sensation at the base of her throat. It started in the middle, then went around and closed in a complete circle. The sensation was gone as fast as it came.

She had no time to process what happened as Sasuke raised his hand and called back his artificial spirit, and with its help, made a sabre appear out of thin air. The Azure doll caught it and cut the bindings around Sakura's legs in a few quick and precise swings.

**~oOo~**

The calm demeanor Konan held onto started to give way once Sasuke sent his accursed spirit at her. The infernal thing zipped around her and refused to leave her alone. It even started to toy with her when she tried to catch it with her bare hands. She swore it was mocking and laughing at her while at it—like spirit, like master.

It was starting to tick her off!

She screamed in anger and let her power flare out. Her paper reacted in response, flying around and attempting to cut the spirit to pieces. But the nimble spirit dodged them all effortlessly. _I don't believe this! I'm being bested by an artificial spirit! _Konan huffed. She was beginning to tire from all her trouble. Was she still not strong enough after all the time she waited?

So preoccupied was she with her thoughts of self-doubt that almost failed to notice the spirit leave abruptly. She then felt the air crackle with static, making her hair and any exposed fibers on her clothes and all else made of cloth, stand. Konan grew apprehensive, there could only be one reason for it...

The one doll who dares call itself an Avalon Child, he who was never supposed to exist, and the very cause of her misery and anger, has successfully tethered with a human. _No!_

She heard another crackle, louder and coming like the snapping of a whip. Sasuke came before her in an electric flash, taking down a number of her paper with his sabre in hand. Small sparks of electricity could be seen dancing on the blade on occasion. The Azure doll stood stalwart as a soldier, brandishing his weapon.

"It's about time for me to demonstrate _my_ power as well," he said with a confident smirk on his face. Konan stood in disbelief, unable to say anything.

"You mentioned earlier that it would be more satisfying to fight on a more equal ground, am I correct?" he asked. "Shall we dance?"

Sasuke charged, his blade aglow and cackling with his power. He raised it over his head to strike at Konan who put up a shield of heavily reinforced paper to block him. The female doll managed to throw him off, but not without difficulty. Though Sasuke wasn't as powerful as he had been a long time ago, he was still a formidable opponent. Konan found that she wouldn't be able to win against him without suffering major damage to herself in turn, having expended most of her energy. Victory would be worthless if her body was battered and broken in the end.

She gathered all of her paper and formed a giant drill out of them. She would have to finish it once and for all.

**~oOo~**

Sasuke landed not far off when Konan blocked and pushed him away. He raised his sabre just in time for a huge drill made of paper to come barreling his way at a breakneck pace.

"Sasuke!" Sakura stood up and went to stand in front of her doll with feet firm on the floor and arms wide open to protect him. "I won't let you hurt him!"

"Sakura, don't!"

Sakura shut her eyes and steeled herself for her certain and inevitable death. A moment passed, but nothing happened; with the speed that it was coming in, she was sure that everything would be over in an instant. She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of the tip of the drill just half an inch shy of her forehead, positioned right between her eyes. A bead of nervous sweat rolled down her cheek. Sasuke mirrored her shock, standing still and mouth agape.

If that wasn't surprising enough, the drill dispersed into separate sheets. The Azure doll and human girl saw Konan staring at them before she turned and jumped on the counter close to the kitchen window without a word.

"Wh-What was that all of a sudden, Konan?" asked Sasuke, unable to comprehend what had occurred. "Are you sparing us?"

Konan scoffed. "Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't put off your demise because of a sudden change of heart." Her papers formed on her back as a pair of wings. "I won't be able to savor my victory if I can't slowly tear you to pieces. But know this, Zero, with you awake, it could only mean that the others are awake as well."

She moved her gaze to Sakura. "I'd keep my guard up if I were you, for if two Avalon Children dolls were to meet, it would only end up in an all-out war. The next time I see you, I'll make sure to finish the job. Until then, farewell." Konan flew out of the window and disappeared.

**~oOo~**

Sakura relaxed her form and let out her biggest relieved sigh yet. The afternoon was stressful and experienced near death at least twice—all because of two magical dolls who, for some reason, had a bone to pick with each other (at least one did). She was thankful that it was finally over.

"Goodness, I thought that would go on forever," she said. She looked at her half demolished kitchen. There were scratches and gouges on the floor and walls, and anything that wasn't nailed down like the pots and pans that hung on a rack and the spice jars were cut in pieces or lying broken on the floor. A few of the cupboards had their doors loose off their hinges.

"What a horrible mess," she said, feeling bitter. "It'll take all night to clean up, and I still haven't made dinner or done my homework. But..." Sakura leaned back to the wall and slid down. The stress from the battle was taking its toll on her. "I'm too tired to care."

Sasuke noticed the display of weakness and looked at her closely. The human's breathing sounded a tad labored, and her pallor were a few shades lighter than what was considered healthy.

"It appears that I may have taken more from you than necessary," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

The Azure doll looked away as if guilty.

"M-My apologies," he said, looking like it was his first time saying sorry for anything. If dolls could blush, his face would be as red as a tomato. Sakura smiled. Sasuke looked so cute when flustered and acting more like the child he resembled and less like a stuck-up nobleman.

"I forgot to mention that while we dolls may have power, it's nigh impossible for us to utilize it without vital energy to serve as a catalyst, hence our need of an intermedium."

The cogs in Sakura's addled mind worked harder to make sense of the new information.

"Vital energy? Then you were..." Her smile slowly turned over, and her eyes widened when it hit her: Has Sasuke had been feeding off her soul! When did that happen?

Those were her last thoughts before she succumbed.

"This could be a problem," said Sasuke after watching his medium faint. He shook his head, and summoned his artificial spirit to his side once more. "Charme, it looks like I'll be needing your help once again."

**~oOo~**

Sakura woke later in a daze. She sat up, feeling rather groggy and dizzy at the same time. She held her face in her hands and waited a little for everything to settle.

It was then realized that she had been lying on the couch. When did she get there? And how? The last thing she remembered was collapsing in a heap in her messy kitchen.

Oh no! The kitchen!

Sakura got off the couch and ran to the kitchen as fast as she could. She needed to clean it up as soon as possible, or it would hang around her conscience for the rest of the day and have her unable to focus on anything else. Though once she got there, she was even more shocked at the state it was in. Not because it looked like a storm went through it, but because it was...absolutely flawless! There were no signs of gouging, the cabinets were fixed; the spice jars, cooking utensils, the kitchen window curtain, and the small potted plants were all intact. It was as if no battle had transpired in the first place. Casting her gaze at the window, she saw that it was already dark outside. At the clock on the microwave, the time read at 8:42 P.M.

"Had it all been just a dream?" the girl wondered.

"It's about time you've woken up." A voice cut from behind Sakura from her musing, startling her and making her heart skip a beat. She turned around, finding a familiar little figure sitting at the head of the rectangular dining table.

_There goes that prospect. _She frowned at the sight of Sasuke (who sat on a couple of cushions taken from the living room to raise himself to an ideal height) having one arm supporting his chin and the other lying on the table surface, looking very annoyed.

"You have been sleeping for two hours, forty-two minutes, and twenty-seven seconds. It's almost past dinner time," he said as if scolding a child. "You have also yet to put away your groceries. It'll be a miracle if the perishable items haven't started to go bad yet. Honestly, such an irresponsible minion you are."

Sakura looked ready to pop a vessel. "I would've had time for cooking if it weren't for you and that other doll messing up my kitchen! And how the hell did you manage to make it spotless? No way that took less than two hours! Furthermore, stop calling me your minion, I never agreed to that!"

Sasuke gave her a skeptical look. "First of all, it wasn't that difficult, all I've done was rewound time around the area and had Charme lie you down at the living room while I worked. You're welcome, by the way." Sakura's brow twitched.

"Second of all, you actually have—you've sworn in my name, remember?" He pointed at Sakura. "That Rose Torque around your neck is the proof of your allegiance to me from this day onward."

"Around my neck?" She touched the mentioned part of her body and felt something made of metal around it. It was odd. How come she hadn't been aware of it until now? Sakura fled to the half-bathroom next to the dining area to get a closer look in the mirror.

There it was, a rigid golden ring fitting closed completely around her neck, with a large azure rose at the center. Golden leaves laid symmetrically on either side while engravings of thorn-filled stems wound around in a helix on the body.

"Do you see it now?" Sasuke appeared behind her, standing at the door. "As long as you wear the Rose Torque, your are my medium. The vital energy needed for me to use my abilities will be drawn from you through it."

"This thing?" asked Sakura who couldn't take her eyes off the neck ring. "So this what you meant by being tethered?"

"It's exactly that. Although..." The doll trailed off, not wanting to continue.

The girl turned around confused. "What? What is it? You're not going to devour my soul, are you?" She began tugging it.

Sasuke jolted. "Of course not! Where did you get such an absurd idea? And stop that, you could break your neck if you keep pulling it." He pretended to clear his throat.

"Anyway, what I was trying to say was that I made a rookie mistake of taking too much energy than needed. That's why you became weak after the battle. Though I suppose that outcome was to be expected since you are my first one."

"First one? You mean, you've never tethered before you met me?"

Sasuke bowed his head in shame.

"Konan wasn't lying. I was indeed powerful in my own right. I was made that way," he said. "I never saw the point in tethering. I was a free agent who only allied with whoever can offer me the most benefit, and to me, tethering was like giving someone a leash that would only hold me back." He turned his back to her.

"I don't remember when or how, but before I knew anything else, I was put to sleep and my power weakened drastically. I had no choice but to follow the common path all the other dolls have taken." Sasuke glanced back at her. "When the time came to awake, there you were."

Sakura didn't know what to say to that. "Sasuke, I—"

"I expect dinner to be ready in ten minutes at best. You better get started now if you want to turn in for bed on time. Chop, chop!" Sasuke turned to go back to his seat, leaving Sakura astonished as she watched his retreating form.

"What the..." she said as her astonishment turned to annoyance. "Why that little... Ugh!"

_He's lucky that I'm even considering it. _She marched back to the kitchen. _That and he's kinda cute._

**~oOo~**

**Acte Deux: Fin**

* * *

_**Konan seems a tad OOC isn't she? If you compare this Konan to ninja!Konan, the latter is more collected than the former due to being surrounded by comrades whom she shares beliefs with and keeps her grounded. Doll!Konan wasn't as lucky and therefore had gone just a 'little' batshit over time.**_

_**Her outfit is styled in the Wa Lolita fashion.**_

_**The name for Sasuke's artificial spirit, Charme, came from 'Prince Charming', which is the theme for Sasuke's outfit.**_

_**If there's any mistake you happen to stumble upon, don't hesitate to tell me. I would greatly appreciate any feedback.**_


End file.
